The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
High-speed Ethernet-based communication systems designed for use in automotive and industrial environments (e.g., in vehicles and boats) differ in many respects from communication systems used in traditional consumer electronics (e.g., computers, computer networks, and home/office equipment). For example, the communication systems in automotive and industrial environments use only single twisted-pair-based Ethernet (i.e., fewer twisted-pairs than those used in traditional consumer electronics). Additionally, the communication systems in automotive and industrial environments experience different electromagnetic interference (EMI) than the interference experienced by the communication systems in traditional consumer electronics. For example, the communication systems in automotive and industrial environments can experience EMI from sources such as radars (e.g., from police vehicles, and airport control towers), lightning, power transmission and distribution lines, engine operation, which is not normally experienced by the communication systems used in traditional consumer electronics. The communication systems in automotive and industrial environments have tighter electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) requirements as compared to the communication systems in traditional consumer electronics.